Quiet On Set
by Ashleebs
Summary: Set during the filming of season 6 of B99. Chelsea Peretti and Stephanie Beatriz have some time to kill on set and decide to explore the similarities between themselves and their characters... Multi-chapter fic, with potential for a cameo from Melissa Fumero. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Trailer Four

Stephanie Beatriz glanced up at her reflection in her trailer's floor length mirror as she fastened her black leather belt given to her by the show's costume designer when she'd arrived to get ready for the long night shoot ahead. Black skinny jeans clinging to her hips, an equally tight black singlet that hugged her figure and her hair still tossed up in a loose bun, waiting to be teased into curls by the set's hairdresser. She liked playing Rosa. Rosa was tough, she could bring people to their knees with a raise of her eyebrows, crack a suspect in an interrogation just by narrowing her eyes, and the leather… her eyes flicked over the jacket waiting for her to shrug over her shoulders… playing a badass definitely had its perks.

She grabbed her phone off the table that was squished into the corner of the cramped trailer- location shoots we're fun.. but the lack of space was definitely a struggle at times- and glanced at the time as the screen illuminated her face.

6:15.

Her call time wasn't until 8pm, but given that the cast were all staying at a nearby hotel that had been booked out for the show, it made sense to travel the 20 minute trip to the set together. The guys had a few scenes together before the rest of the main cast joined them, so Steph had some time to kill.. What the hell was she going to do for the next 2 hours?

Settling into the 2 seater couch pressed against the trailer wall, she opened the text that had been waiting for her from the coworker she'd grown increasingly close to, especially after the last season…

Chelsea: "Sup girl! Im soooo bored. Can I come hang with you?"

A smile played at the corner of Steph's mouth. Time spent with Chels was never dull, plus MAYBE she had the slightest, teensiest, half a crush on her.. it was probably just from shooting so many scenes with her last season.. right? Nonetheless, she didn't waste a lot of time contemplating her reply.

Stephanie: "Trailer 4. Get your ass over here."


	2. Look! Isn't it adorable?

Stephanie's eyes flew to her trailer door as a knock reverberated around the tiny space. Heart rate quickening slightly, she pushed herself up off the couch and rolled her eyes as she became aware of her increased pulse. *She's JUST a friend…* was repeated in her mind as she closed the distance to the door.

"Heya stranger.." A smirk settled on Stephanie's lips as she swung open the door and slid her hand up her side, coming to rest on her waist as she cocked a shoulder slightly forward. Apparently she was taking this faux-flirty route? Ugh. She didn't even know what her mind was doing anymore.

"…Miss me?" The wink thrown towards the one and only Chelsea Peretti was subtle, but definitely didn't go unnoticed by the older woman, who flushed the slightest shade darker.

"Uhhh duh, but obviously not as much as you missed me" Chelsea recovered with a quick raise of her eyebrows and tossed her hair over one shoulder. "Now are you gonna let me in there or not? I mean I know we're meant to be shooting a scene in the middle of summer but it's mid October and fucking freezing tonight!"

Dropping her flirty facade, Steph's shoulders fell forward in a light giggle as she swung open the trailer door and spun on her heel to make room for her co-star to enter. Making her way back to the couch, she folded her knees up to her chest as she sunk into the cool leather and rested her chin on her bent legs, sweeping her eyes over Chelsea's form as she closed the door behind her.

Chelsea spun around to join Stephanie on the couch and caught Steph's eyes flicking …UP to her face? Where were they before she'd turned? A tiny ball of heat ignited in her abdomen as she allowed herself the brief liberty to imagine Steph confessing an attraction to her.. leaning in to kiss her and tasting her lips…her skin… NO. SNAP OUT OF IT CHELSEA.

"Rosafied already, hey?" Chelsea gestured to Steph's dark attire as she tucked herself next to her on the couch, curling her legs up to rest against Stephanie's own.

"Aha yeah.. figured there was nothing better to do. Not completely Rosa yet but" she responded, gesturing to her tied-up hair and reaching up to slide off her pink-rimmed glasses, leaning forward to set them on the table. The movement had Chelsea's legs falling into Steph's lap, and static leapt through her veins when the Latina's breast brushed against her knees as she leant forward.

*Jesus, Chelsea, what are you, 12?* Chelsea huffed audibly to herself in frustration at her sensitive reaction from the simple action.

"Something wrong?" Steph's eyebrows inched together gently in her otherwise soft expression as she leaned back and wriggled her body to face slightly more towards the fellow actress.

*Shit. We've been caught out. For fuck's sake get it together, Peretti!*

"All good! Just super duper bored.." Her eyes rolled in almost an identical expression as her character.

"You do realise how much you're like Gina sometimes, right?" Steph teased, a smirk returning to her lips and another little wink thrown in Chelsea's direction.

"As much as it pains me to admit it.. I do have to agree that we share some similarities.." Chelsea accentuated her point with another eye roll.

Bursting into a fit of giggles, Steph straightened up a little to grab her phone off the table and turned to completely face Chelsea, her legs still tucked beneath her.

"Oh my gosh Chels, you'll never guess what someone sent me on twitter today!" Unlocking her phone, she opened the app and quickly scrolled through her notifications until she found the tag she was looking for.

"look! Isn't it adorable?!"

Leaning forward towards Stephanie's outstretched phone, she rested a hand on the other woman's wrist to steady the phone as she looked at the image. It was a screenshot from the episode where Gina told Rosa they'd make a cute couple, and underneath it a photoshopped image of their characters kissing. Chelsea felt a wave of heat rush to her cheeks. It was one thing to muse about being so close to the girl (that she JUST realised was only inches away from her), but to see it right there in front of her made it so much more… real.


	3. Fine

"Wow. We really would make a cute coup- THEY. THEY WOULD MAKE A CUTE COUPLE" Chelsea tripped over her words, sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and felt her cheeks turn to burning embers, uncharacteristically showing her embarrassment as apposed to her usually cool composure. Stephanie's eyebrows furrowed together once more, and she dropped her phone into her lap, gripping onto Chelsea's wrist instead.

"Ok now I know something's up. What's going on with you? You're NEVER shy." Steph would never admit it, but she too had recognised their close proximity and she was internally screaming at herself to put out the fire bouncing around her insides, shutting down any inappropriate thought about the other woman immediately. And putting it in a box. And jumping up and down on it, squashing it flat. She did NOT have feelings for Chelsea. Chelsea released her lip and took a steadying breath. Fuck it, she was just going to continue being all jumpy if she didn't clear the energy in the air and get this over and done with. She locked eyes with Steph, blood rushing past her ears so loudly that she could hardly hear.  
"Fine."  
She lunged in the direction of Steph's lips and slammed her eyes shut just before they made contact, and then.. then it slowed down. She pressed herself into the lips she'd been dying to touch for so long now, the tiniest whimper escaping through her vocal chords as her whole body tingled and her senses where overloading with everything that was Stephanie Beatriz.


	4. Knock, Knock, Knock

Stephanie wasn't quite sure what was going to come out of Peretti's mouth when she questioned her, if she was being honest she was more than a little distracted by the feeling of the slender wrist under her grip. What it would feel like pinned under her weight as she restrained the whimpering, fiery woman beneath her, rolling her hips and- **NO!**

While she was preoccupied fighting off inappropriate thoughts about the coworker sitting inches away from her, she'd failed to notice Chelsea turning to face her fully, and had just snapped into the present to find a pair of icy eyes burning into her own. "Fine."

Fine? what did that mean? Fine wasn't an answer and wait she's moving closer.. she's.. she's..

Steph froze briefly as the lips pressed into her own. Surely she was dreaming?! But a whimper that escaped Chelsea's throat pulled her back down to earth and come to the realisation that yes.. yes this was actually happening. Who gives a fuck of the repercussions at this point? All she could see, smell, taste, _feel_.. was Chelsea.

Desperate to deepen the kiss, Stephanie traced a finger lightly across the woman's jaw before gripping it lightly, pulling her closer and sucking Chelsea's bottom lip into her own with a gentle tug. The moan that she felt rather than heard escape Chels drove her to kiss her harder, gently whining for more, to taste more.. see more.. **NEED AIR!**  
She'd forgotten about breathing.. Shit.

Ducking her head, her lips pulled away to draw in a shuddering breath before locking eyes with.. god she was beautiful!

A new wave of passion and desperation avalanched through fiery latin veins and Stephanie lurched forward, pressing her weight into Chelsea and pushing her back into the cold leather.. almost. Halfway down Chelsea found her legs twisted around Steph's knees and they just.. wouldn't.. BUDGE. Suddenly aware of their mirrored expressions of frustration, they both burst into laughter that echoed off the walls of the trailer. Steph dropping her head between Chelsea's shoulder and breast as the laughs rolled through her torso. Chelsea, equally lost in the giggles, tilted back her own head to rest against the couch as her eyes creased in a wide smile.. and then simultaneously their laughs faded out as their positions and contact with one another faded back into the forefront. Lifting herself slightly with a gentle smile spread across her features, Stephanie adjusted her legs so that Chelsea's could stretch out across the couch, and she settled herself back down, allowing her knees to take back her weight as she straddled the woman beneath her… were they really doing this? Chelsea must have caught the slight crease between her eyebrows, as she became aware of piercing eyes gazing up into her own preoccupied gaze. She smiled gently as she brought her arms up to lightly feather along Steph's sides…  
"Stop overthinking this".

Snapping out of her psyche, that was all the reassurance Stephanie needed for her fire to reignite and race along the miles of nerves under her skin. She dropped her torso and gently captured Chelsea's lips with her own, arching her back to lightly press her chest into Chelsea's. The contact was addicting and she whimpered quietly, pressing her body harder down, beginning to work on instinct and _need._

Beneath her, Chelsea tensed the muscles across her abdomen and lifted her body as high as she could off the couch, desperate to provide Steph with any ounce of friction. She didn't get very far before she was pushed back down by rolling hips and the gentle moan that slid out of Stephanie's lips shot a fire through her being that had her hands flying to tangle in dark curls, one hand sliding the hairband out of black tresses and the other gently gripping, pulling down, closer, harder! There were too many goddamn layers between them!

"This needs to go.. now."  
Chelsea demanded, her fingertips gripping the tight black cami and edging it higher, exposing tanned hipbones.  
The contact had Stephanie's eyes rolling back in her head as her eyelids slammed closed, head tilting forward to curtain their faces in her curls and breath inhaling sharply as the hand ever so delicately traced across her lower abdomen, driving her crazy as fingertips teased at the waistband of her jeans.  
"I swear to god if you keep going with that I'm not gonna be able to sto- _mmmph_ "  
Breath whispering against the other's neck, her attempt at words were quickly replaced with a sharp moan as a slender thumb gently dipped past the button and zipper and traced, ever so gently, just above where she needed her most. God it had been so long since someone had touched her there..  
"Chels…"  
Her voice was low and husky.. sounding alarming like Rosa, Steph mused to herself. But the way Chelsea tightened underneath her peaked her interest.  
"Well.. what are you waiting for?" Pulling her head up to make eye contact and gently arching a brow as a smirk crept across her face. She made sure to keep her voice low, on purpose this time, and smirked as Chelsea's pupils widened and her breath hitched.

Quickly snaking her hands back up the toned body, Chelsea returned her fingers to Steph's hair and pulled her lips back towards her own, rolling her body upwards as they moved as one.  
"Fuck.."  
Steph wasn't even sure who had hissed the word, but they were so intertwined right now that they may as well be one. She wasn't sure when they'd shifted either, but suddenly Chelsea's thigh was pushing right where she needed it… and she was vaguely aware of her own thigh finding its way between Chels legs. Another roll of the older woman's hips and a moan ripped through her body. "Please Chels… I need.. I..I…"

 ****KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK****


	5. Baby

At the sounds of the sharp knocks on the trailer door, Stephanie flew so high in the air that Chelsea didn't even try to suppress the eruption of laughter that was pulled from her at the sight of the girl on top of her leaping up, rolling onto the floor and springing to her feet at record speed, resembling a startled cat.. or in Steph's case.. panther.

"You! hush."

The frazzled latina stole a glance at her reflection at the mirror, tugging her shirt back down and running a hand through wild curls in a weak attempt to tame them. She shot Chelsea her best 'Rosa glare' followed by a quick wink and smile before rushing to the door to tell whoever it was to get. out. She had more …pressing matters to take care of.

"Hey I'm kinda busy at the moment so if we could just keep this quic-Oh hey Mel!"

Melissa Fumero beamed up at her beloved castmate, completely oblivious to her slightly tousled appearance and demeanour.

"Steph! Hey, just seeing what you're up to and if you have a copy of scene 6 with you that I can borrow to go over and.."

She trailed off as she finally noticed the scattered appearance before her.

"Hey.. are you ok? You look a little flushed.."

It was at that moment that Chelsea conveniently popped up behind the woman in the doorway who'd begun to scramble syllables together in an attempt to try and explain her rosy complexion and tangled curls and why she absolutely couldn't come in at this very moment in time.

"Melissa! Hey girl, hey. Listen, Steph just unlocked the next level in my tragic backstory and we're in the middle of a pretty intense deep and meaningful chat, but I have the script in my trailer. You know which one it is, knock yourself out, love you byeeeee"

And with a confident nod locking in her fabricated explanation, she was gone again.

The lightbulb pinged in Melissa's brain and her eyebrows flew up as the situation before her became clearer. It was a good thing that her eyebrows were attached to her face actually, because they probably would have flown right off her face in bemusement as she looked Steph up and down in a new ..light.

"Deep.. and meaningful's. Gotcha. Well. You kids have fun now!"

She threw a wink towards Stephanie before letting out a chuckle and waved as she made her way to find Chelsea's trailer.

"Crap."

Stephanie let the door close behind her as her internal monologue sprung into action, curating a million panicked scenarios. She spun to allow her flustered self to pace the trailer but before she could get too far a hand grabbed her bicep mid-turn and then, allowing herself to make eye contact again, met the intense gaze of what appeared to be a still incredibly turned on Chelsea.

"If you think I have any intention of not finishing what we just started then you don't know me very well at all, Beatriz."

"Chels what the hell are we going to do, what if anyone else finds out, what if we get in trouble, what if we get FIRED Jesus Christ we're so fucking screwed Chelsea, they're gonna write Rosa and Gina out of the show and kill us off and break all our fans hearts what about all the kids that ship Dianetti and what about all our friends and family that are gonna ask what happened oh my god I need to go find Melissa and make her swear she won't tell anyone otherwise I.."

Recognising the panic in her expression and voice (that had practically risen up an octave), Chelsea immediately changed her approach.

"Steph! Hey, hey hey hey. Come on, settle, baby. Look at me.. Stephanie. Look at me. Please."

Chelsea moved closer and brought her other hand up to rest on Steph's other arm, squeezing her gently. She ran her thumbs in circles over her skin, soothing her and waiting for her to meet her gaze.

"That's the way, I've got you."

Stephanie allowed herself to focus on the feeling of Chelsea's fingers circling on her arms and it relaxed her enough to be able to draw in a steadying breath deep into her diaphragm, open her eyes (that she didn't realise she'd closed) and raise her gaze to meet the woman in front of her. When she finally locked eyes with her, the intensity of emotion on Chelsea's face nearly knocked her off her feet.

Her mind was swimming, overcome with this overwhelming rush of …of …love? SURELY not. It was obviously just adrenaline from freaking out because she absofuckinglutely was NOT in love with one of her best friends JUST because their characters were totally banging and they had an insane amount of chemistry and she'd maybe made out with her and then calmed her down from a small panic attack.. right?

But the intensity of.. whatever emotion she was feeling crashed over her and she moved forward, allowing her eyelids to flutter shut again before pressing her face into Chelsea's neck and taking another -slightly hitching- deep breath, overwhelmed by the scent and the feeling of being flush against the other girl again. Her brows furrowed as her arms wrapped around her body and held on like she was about to fall off the face of the earth.

"That's my girl. You're okay."

Chelsea continued to soothe the smaller girl with gentle words and allowed her arms to completely enclose around her, holding her and pressing a soft kiss into her hair as she fought off a lingering wave of arousal at the feeling of parted lips breathing against her neck.

As Stephanie's mind started to slow, she allowed her thoughts to wander. They took note of the way Chelsea's muscles tightened ever so slightly when her lips 'accidentally' brushed against her neck. She thought about the way Chelsea's entire demeanour changed the second she realised she was stressed. She read her so well, knew exactly how to calm her down and make her feel okay again. Her thoughts continued to replay the events that had just taken place and as she was replaying what had happened after the door had closed something snagged with her.

Baby.

Steph cleared her throat.

"Ah, call me baby again and I may just end up jumping you on the spot."

The husk had returned to her voice and when Chelsea pulled away from her, she was met with darkened eyes and the trademark smirk Steph pulled off so well. She was back.

"Well well well. That's a fun fact I totally won't use to my own advantage...

…Baby."


End file.
